24 July 1992
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1992-07-24 ;Comments *‘We’re talking Nottingham here dearly beloved, Ultraviolence on Safe records a second single.’ *Peel sets a competition to win a Lithuanian release of the Pixies' Trompe Le Monde album and asks listeners what is Black Francis' (singer of the Pixies) real name? *John admits that the last couple of weekend shows have been pre-recorded as he has been on a BBC World Service trip to St Petersburg initially and then on a London double decker bus visiting Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania .(Isector) *JP seems ebuillent (in the first half of the show) following his trip to Russia and the Baltic States (Isector). *JP is pretty restrained throughout; this is a low key show which lacks much of the sarcasm we know and love. The music seems mediocre as a result, which may be unfair * Show features a number of tracks from JP's recent trip to Russia. Information on these tracks is a little vague * Show also contains what may be the strangest Radio 1 promo ever. It sounds like Annie Nightingale basically faking an orgasm over a remixed Tubular Bells to promote her Sunday Night 8-10 show – What The F*&! Was that? *NEWS: Hopes are arising over Iraq allowing weapons inspectors in after new UN resolution – who knows which resolution this one was! Pablo Escobar escapes from jail - offer of surrender rejected by Columbian authorities *Full show - with the first 90 and last 90 minutes recorded by two separate contributors. There is a short overlap in the recordings starting between tracks 6 'Western Opera' and 7 'Its Its Its ..' of the Buttsteak session. *File c covers a tape flip. Sessions *Th' Faith Healers #3 First broadcast. Recorded 1992-07-05. Available on the Ba Da Bing CD – Peel Sessions *Buttsteak #1 Repeat of only session. First broadcast 15 May 1992. Recorded 1992-03-31. The seven tracks are played together without a break. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Ultraviolence: Die Alone Screaming (12 inch – Vengeance EP) Safe *Sonic Youth: JC (2xLP – Dirty) DGC *Yammie Bolo: Joe The Boss (7") Tappa *Th’ Faith Healers: Love In Sesh (Peel Session) : JP: 'I have a confession to make, regular listeners to the programme would know... the last couple of weekends of programmes sort of pre-recorded, the truth must be told, and this was because I was with the BBC World Service trip to, well initially St Petersburg, but then setting off in a London double decker bus in a promotional thing through Tallinn, Estonia, and down into Latvia, Riga, then into Lithuania, Vilnius. I would recommend if you ever get the chance to visit Vilnius particularly, you should go before it's touristified you know, because at the moment it is a stunning beautiful place, a beautiful place I've ever been in my life and over the next few weeks, I should be sorting out various cassettes and records things that I've been given, whilst I was there and playing the best among them on the radio and boring you to death with stories about my trip to the Baltic states, my goodness me we had fun'. *Ozum: Khoomei (CD - Young Voices Of Ancient Tuva) Window To Europe (Peel mistakenly called the track Khoomei Dostai, as the member Otkun Dostai was the writer of the track, whose surname was next to the song title on the record) *Pixies: Bird Dream Of The Olympus Mons (LP - Trompe Le Monde) Zona Records *Teenage Fanclub: Free Again (7 inch) K *X102: Phoebe (2xLP – Discovers The Rings Of Saturn) Tresor : 11:30 news *Mr Ray’s Wig World: Faster Kitty Kat Play Play (7 inch) UAS *'File c' begins *Misha Mahlin And The Phantom: Let The Beat Control The Body : Tape flip *Röövel Ööbik: Equalized Evil Envious Eyes (album -(Popsubterranea) Stupido TWINCD 10 *Mickey Simpson: Weeping Willow (LP – Bam International) Rooftop International *Polvo: Channel Changer (album - Cor-Crane Secret) Touch And Go TG101 *Th’ Faith Healers: Moona Inna Joona (Peel Session) : John suggests there is a tribute to Simon Bates in the next song.'' If you listen carefully to the chorus you can just make out what sounds like the word "Wanker". There can be no finer tribute.'' *Tonya Musinga: Chosé Entre Due (CD - Missy Baccari) Afrik : JP: 'For me that will always be “Our Tune”'. *Blade: Gripper The Pit Bull (LP – Survival Of The Hardest Working) 691 Influential *Buttsteak: Keith Meat Thief (Peel Session) *Buttsteak: The Kidd (Peel Session) *'File c' ends during above track *Buttsteak: Garnishy Wages (Peel Session) *Buttsteak: I Saw Him Burn His Head (Peel Session) *Buttsteak: Wine Dealership (Peel Session) *Buttsteak: Western Opera (Peel Session) *Buttsteak: Its Its Its… (Peel Session) :JP: A seriously neat session I think. 7 tunes from Buttsteak '' *Lenny D (as Knight Phantom): Kick Up The Volume (EP: Knight Phantom) (Rising High) *Beerocephals (Бироцефалы): 'X (LP-Бормашина)' ('Unknown') *Luki: '''Unknown '(Live bootleg tape) :JP brought these two tracks back from his recent trip to Russia. '' *Th’ Faith Healers: I’m Ready (session) *Rodd Keith: Atomic Wise (LP: Beat Of The Traps) (Carnage Press) :''JP: Listeners over the last few weeks will have heard tracks from a classic LP from “Carnage Press” in the USA. I have explained it 3 or 4 times so can’t do it again. Anyway here’s another excellent track from what I rather fatuously called the first indispensable album of the 1990s. '' *Irresistable Force: Flow Motion (EP: Underground) (Rising High) *Uncle Tupelo: Sauget Wind (single) (Rockville) *Naked Hippy: Fast Food Pig Out (LP: Naked Hippy) (Smile Or Die) :''JP: A "Golden Gasser from yester year" '' *Alain Kounkou: Kindobika Tout Terrain (CD: Le Dieu du Soukouss) (Sonodisc) :''JP: A bit of a gem I am sure you’ll agree '' *Gamer 3: Acid For Blood (12 inch) Chemical Records *Дурное Влияние: Unknown (the song translated by Peel as 'Talking Fish' / CD - Give Me New God ) :''JP: Now this is actually an identifiable release, but a bit hard to get hold of unless you actually live in Russia '' *Urge Overkill: Goodbye to Guyville (10” LP: Stull) (Roughneck) :''JP: Stull is apparently a ghost town at the geographical center of America that is rich in Satanism or something '' :''NOTE: Strangest Promo Ever? What appears to be Annie Nightingale nearly faking an orgasm over a remixed Tubular Bells to promote her Sunday Night 8-10 show – What The F*&! Was that? '' *Drop Nineteens: Winona (album - Delaware) Hut Recordings HUT LP4 *Yami Bolo: Be Still (Single) (Tappa) :''JP announces that tomorrow night there will be a new Babes In Toyland session. He has an advance cassette of some tracks from Fontanelle and proceeds to play them all '' *Babes In Toyland: Bruise Violet (LP: Fontanelle) (Reprise) *Babes In Toyland: Won’t Tell (LP: Fontanelle) (Reprise) *Babes In Toyland: Gone (LP: Fontanelle) (Reprise) *Babes In Toyland: Magic Flute (LP: Fontanelle) (Reprise) *Bandulu: Amaranth - Love Lies Bleeding (Guidance 12") (Infonet) *Th’ Faith Healers: Get The Fuck Out Of My Face (session) :''NOTE: JP indicates “Last tonight from the Th’ Faith Healers” confirming this is the last half of the show :JP: That track is called Get thee “terrifically rude word” out of my face *Laughing Academy: Encinada (Single) (Dahlia) *VR, remix Dr. Devious: Cyberdream (Virtual Hardcore Mix) (single) (Indisc) :(news & start of Lynn Parsons show) File ;Name *a) IAP Tapes: tapes 09a & 09b *b) Peel Show 1992-07-24 *c) Shonen Knife ;Length *a) tape09a 47:33, tape09b 47:23 *b) 03:00:58 *c) 1:25:45 (to 41:48) ;Other *a) Part of IAP's Tapes. Date derived not from tape but from cross referencing the session dates *b) Complete show: many thanks to both tapers. Edited and level adjusted by User:So.it.goes.2512 ;Available *a) See IAP's Tapes *b) Mooo Server *c) patestapes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: IAP's Tapes Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Competitions